


What We Wanted

by quinjjet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Reunions, Season 7 finale, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet
Summary: Read the title, then the tags.THE ALYA REUNION WE (me, at least) WANTED!
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	What We Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> high-key wanted this IN THE SHOW, but here we are 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)

“I was only a little scared.” Alya smiled, and Fitz let out a breathy laugh.  
“Me too, sweetie. Me too.” Jemma pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her. Fitz joined the hug, pulling them both against his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, embracing each other and crying. Well they were crying, Alya was laughing, and it made Fitz’s heart hurt. He prayed that he would be good enough, that Alya wouldn’t have to go through the messed up shit her mother and him went through.  
“Fitz? Simmons?” May yelled, coming off the plane. She ran to the back of the storage pod, and almost burst into tears at what she saw. The others followed not far behind. They all stood there, before Alya wiggled out of FitzSimmons hug.  
“Auntie May!” She squealed, running over and hugging her legs. May felt a rush of happiness at the little girl's gesture. She sank to her knees.  
“You’re their kid?” May asked. Alya nodded wildly. “You look just like them.” May smiled, and hugged the little girl. Coulson sat on the floor next to them.  
“Grandpa!” She let go of May, and tackled Phil. He was crying at her words. He always wanted to have kids. He never got the chance.  
“Darling, it’s Unc--” Fitz cut Simmons off.  
“He’s the closest she’s going to get to a Grandfather.” He wrapped his arm around Jemma’s shoulders, and pulled her into him, placing a kiss on her hair.  
Fitz had always felt like the son Coulson never got the chance to have, it was nice to know the feeling was reciprocated.  
Alya placed a kiss on the man’s nose. “You’re a robot!” She giggled, he smiled in response, and Melinda laughed at the girls bold comments. 

Daisy rounded the corner, and stared at the scene in front of her. Alya had gravitated back into Mays lap, and was asking her about being a super spy, and ‘saving everyones asses’. Jemma gave Fitz a rather angry glare when the four-year-old used a cuss word. Apparently it was Fitz’s fault, which Daisy thought was 100% plausible. He mumbled curses all the time while working, or breathing.  
“DAISY!” The little girl stood up and picked something from her father’s hands, before walking to where Daisy was standing. “Here!” She handed Daisy a flower. It was a Daisy, but it’s petals were purple. Daisy took the gift and fell onto her knees.  
“You look just like your Dad.” Tears were streaming down her face. “He has some embarrassing baby photos. If you want, I can hack into Fitz’s computer, and we could look at them.” Daisy raised an eyebrow, and the little girl had an evil grin on her face. Daisy hugged the little girl, she was afraid she might kill her. 

Sousa followed suit, and appeared at Daisy's side.  
“You have a kid?” Daisy laughed, and pointed to FitzSimmons, who were in what seemed to be a fluffy conversation, while Fitz was peppering her face with soft kisses.  
“They do, apparently.” Daisy said, her face was hurting from smiling. In that moment, whatever grudge, even the smallest one she still had towards Fitz, dissipated while looking at him treating her very best friend with such indescribable love. Whether she would’ve admitted it, or not, she never truly forgave him, until that second. Sometimes she’d wonder if he even knew what happened, she was sometimes a bit worried that since this version of Fitz hadn’t had a breakdown, that he might. But whatever happened in space seemed to weaken that side of him. She would ask what happened some other time, but right now, she just wanted to focus on the mini version of her family, that was sitting in her lap, telling her all about space, and how her name means Sky, so she was technically named after her. She also told how her middle name was May, because of Jemma’s ‘Mom’, and how if she got a brother, his name would be Philip, after her Grandpa. 

\--

“What’s her name?” Daisy asked.  
“Alya May SimmonsFitz.” Fitz was bouncing the little girl on his knee. Simmons swatted him playfully. Daisy’s eyes were still stinging from the buckets she had been crying a few minutes earlier. Fitz and Jemma were sitting with Alya in the pod, May and Coulson were off to the left, and everyone else was standing around them.  
“FitzSimmons” Jemma corrected, and Fitz shrugged in response.  
“She’s beautiful.” May whispered.  
“She looks like a mix of you too.” Mack said.  
“That is how making a child works, Turtleman.” Yo-Yo teased.  
“She’s perfect.” Fitz kissed her on the forehead. 

For a minute, all was right in the world.


End file.
